Doctor Who: The Time Lady and the Farefax
by MesmraPhoenix
Summary: In a University a horror story is a reality, students are going missing and one doem house seems to be behind it all, meanwhile The Doctor picks up a timelord on his scanner and heads off to find it, but are the two things connected?


Doctor Who

Chapter 1

Queen Victoria University, London

A mysterious fog seeped across the University courtyard, giving the night a daunting atmosphere. The towering Tudor dorm house overlooking the courtyard created a horror movie setting, it was barren, lonely, every window had been papered up including a broken one, the door had an ominous 'Keep Out' sign which sent chills down people's spins when viewed, the house was silent, no movement could be seen, and it was obvious the occupants had all left.

In the dark of the night silhouettes appeared from the fog. Two young students walked slowly together, the girl had a firm vice-like grip on her boyfriends arm. It was clear from the terrified expression on her face that she didn't want to be there. She glanced wirily at her boyfriend who was beaming like a child at Christmas.

"Um, Daniel, can we go back to your place, please?" Her voice wavered, she already knew what Daniel would say.

"Oh come on Annie, you wanted to be alone, what better place than 'death dorm'?" His brown eyes glittered when is said the name. Annie dropped her grip on Daniel's arm. He carried on walking towards the dorm for a moment before he turned. Annie had folded her arms, she glared at him with distaste. "What now?" Daniel moaned.

"Is this your idea of romance? A house where five students died? Oh yeah, you really know what a girl wants." Annie yelled, this wasn't the first time Daniel had done something like this. "You know what, I hope you die in that house. Then maybe I'll get a boyfriend who gives a rat's ass about me!" Tears stated welling up in Annie's eyes, before Daniel could react Annie turned and ran away.

For a brief moment Daniel considered running after her, but then realised going inside death dorm would be way more exciting than spending time with his girlfriend. He turned back to the house, smiled and started running towards the house. He reached the door and took the sign off, laughing like a school girl he broke down the door and stepped inside.

Somehow the inside of the house seemed darker than the night sky. Daniel could only see a few feet in front of him. Huge spider webs decorated the foyer, Daniel wondered if there where spiders lurking in the house, it was quite humourus to think that Daniel wasn't afraid of the rumours that surrounded the house, like the murderer that lived in the closet or the curse of the Tudor witch, but the spiders that where the full time occupants of the house now. Daniel could smell something horrific, he could feel his skin crawling every time he inhaled, despite the many clean up crews that had worked on the house it still smelled like death, to be more specific it smelled like rotting flesh and blood.

It had been fifteen minuets before Daniel realised he hadn't moved an inch since entering the house. He breathed deep to compose his nerves, and wretched at the smell. He decided that he would try and breathe as little as possible whilst he was in the house. His eyes where suddenly drawn to a pale green light upstairs. Without thinking he started moving towards it. The light almost hypnotised him, he hadn't realised he'd made his way through the house to the bedrooms until he was about to open the door the light was behind. He abruptly realised what he was doing. He wanted to run away, something inside him was screaming at him to get out. But he set that voice aside, he wasn't going to be seen as a coward by the entire University. Daniel raised his hand to knock on the door, he could just make out his hairs standing on edge. He braced himself and knocked on the door.

The door slowly swung open, Daniel hesitatingly stepped through. He scanned the room for whatever was creating the light. The whole room was bathed in the green light, Daniel was horrified, the room was covered in what looked like blood. It was then the full force of the stench hit him, his body's first instinct was to throw up, he barely managed to stop it. Daniel felt his whole body shake and then stiffen when he realised there was someone crouched in the centre of the room. Daniel had found the source of the light, it was the person, they somehow where making the light, it seemed to be resonating from their body. Daniel walked towards the person, he couldn't really tell what gender they where. It had short balding hair, and was wearing ripped and bloodied clothes.

"Excuse me sir, uh miss. Whatever, are you okay? I think it's best if you and I leave." He was slowly inching closer to the person. He was trying to be brave but he couldn't figure out how the person was creating the hypnotising green light. Daniel was sure there was something wrong with this person, he could hear them whispering to themselves. What they where saying was unintelligible. Daniel finally reached them, he then put his hand on the person's shoulder.

Suddenly the person stood up and turned to face Daniel. That's when he realised he knew the person. It was Sarah Wright, she was in the same photography class as him, he remembered thinking she was cute. But her face, her face was a monstrosity. Daniel screamed with a bloodcurdling pitch. Blood was running from her forehead, staining her ivy skin, what was left of it anyway. Several chunks of flesh had fallen away exposing her muscle. Her eyes where the same green as the light emitting from her body, but what scared Daniel the most was her twisted, elongated smile. Daniel started backing up, he had no idea what the creature was, but he new it wasn't Sarah anymore. The creature started moving towards Daniel, every step it took created a crunching sound, Daniel realised it was her bones. He looked down and his suspicions where confirmed when he could see the creatures protruding leg bone. Daniel tripped and came crashing to the floor, he felt a warm oozing on his head. He checked and saw blood. The creature pounced on Daniel, its face was dangerously close to Daniels. Blood was dripping onto his face. The green eyes seemed to be staring into Daniel's core.

"You are not what I need." It spoke with a raspy voice. "But you will be useful."

Daniel was crying he knew he wouldn't make it out. "Who…who are you? What do you want!" Daniel cried out.

"I am the Farefax, and I want the Time Lady!"


End file.
